C'est si important que ça un bal ?
by MissBabybelles
Summary: Voici une mini-fiction qui raconte le bal de Lily Evans
1. Introduction

_Voici mon premier James & Lily. Et oui encore une histoire sur James et Lily =) Et puis qui n'adore pas ce couple ? ^^ En tout cas, si vous le lisez, j'aimerais bien votre avis ;) _

_Au début, je l'avais déja posté puis l'ayant un peu abandonnée, je l'ai retiré donc il se peut que quelque'un qui le lira l'aura déja lu, Hum, est-ce que quelqu'un a compris ce que j'ai dit? xD_

**0o0o0o0o**

**Introduction**

**C'est si important que ça un bal?**

J'en ai marre, pourquoi tout ces gens ne parlent que de ça? Il y a pourtant pleins de sujets important où l'on peut discuter alors pourquoi ce sujet-ci? Il y a les études par exemples ou encore tout les attentats contre les moldus, mais non, les gens préfèrent parler du bal de Noël. Sa m'exaspère. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tout ces gens pour un bal, c'est vrai quoi? Dans un bal, tu mange, tu t'ennuis, tu peux danser, tu t'ennuis encore, tu crie pour parler, donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à ça?

En attendant, je me prénomme, Lily Evans, grande, rousse avec des yeux vert éméraudes, je ne suis pas exceptionnelles en somme mais les gens autour de moi disent le contraire. Je suis gentille, attentionnée envers ceux qui sont maltraités, courageuse et ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis dans la maison Gryffondor où je suis préfete-en-chef dans ma dernière année et la première de ma promotion mais faut dire que je travaille dure. Ah mais j'ai oubliée de vous dire que j'étais une sorcière, étonnée? Oui je vous comprend, sa m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai sue aussi mais bon, on s'y habitue. Puis après on part de découverte en découverte, on s'émerveille, on a peur de l'inconnus, on sursaute aux nouveautés, on apprend, on se fait insultés car on est de naissance moldus c'est-à-dire de parents non-sorciers, on nous défend, on s'engueule, on rit, on pleure bref on s'habitue vraiment à la vie de château dans Poudlard. Ce qui n'est pas peu de le dire.

Donc avant de monologuer seule sur ma vie, je vous disait que pendant je prenait mon petit déjeuner, Albus Dumbledore, qui est le directeur de Poudlard et en passant le plus puissant sorcier du monde, nous avait annoncée qu'il y aurait un bal à Noël. Je suis absolument sûre qu'il a mis en place ce bal pour garder en sécurité les élèves dans notre prériode de danger, car voyez-vous, il y a un sorcier, nommé Voldemort, qui se prend pas pour de la merde et qui veut exterminé tout ceux qui ne sont pas sang-pur ou ceux qui ne sont pas de leur côté. Donc comme je vous le dis, c'est un fou furieux mais j'ai quand même peur pour mes parents et même pour ma soeur, qui pourtant me traite comme une moins que rien depuis qu'on sait que je suis une soricère, puis tellement qu'il commence à se faire connaître, les gens commencent à l'appeler Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce qui est absurde car comme le dirait le professeur Dumbledore, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. Donc moi je continue à l'appeler Voldemort qui est un nom ridicule en passant.

Bref, comme je le disais, après l'annonce du bal, tout le monde était surexcité et j'ai l'impression que je suis la seule à être blasé, ah enfait je ne suis pas la seule, il y a Potter qui semble être comme moi vu qu'il reste le nez plongé dans son bol. Qui est Potter? Quand on parle de Potter, on est obligé de parler des Maraudeurs, donc la question devient plutôt qui sont les Maraudeurs? Ce sont un groupe de farceurs composé de 4 garçons, nommée James Potter, Siruis Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Ils sont tous dans la maison Gryffondor et dans la même promotion que moi donc en septième année, tous âgé de 17 ans environ. Vous voulez une présentation un part un? Allons-y alors. James Potter est un garçon populaire et beau gosse, je dois l'avouée avec ses cheveux noirs de jaies qui sont tout le temps en bataille, avec ses yeux chocolatés et malicieux que ses lunettes ne gachent en rien leur beauté, puis il faut avoué aussi que c'est un charmeur, il a toutes les filles qu'il veut mais c'est aussi un prétentieux et oui et aussi, depuis la cinquième, il est sois-disant amoureux de moi mais bon. Mais depuis le début de cette année, il est plus renfermé, il ne me court plus après, ce qui est étrange, je dirais même qu'il a murît. D'ailleurs maintenant j'arrive à discuter avec lui sans que sa vire au massacre. Passons à Siruis Black, Dom Juan de ces dames, populaire et beau gosse comme son pote James, qui d'ailleurs se considèrent comme frères, cheveux noires, yeux bleus-gris, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres donc on ne se demande pas pourquoi & comment sa se fait que les filles soient folles de lui. Comme je l'ai appris à le connaître, j'ai découvert une personne formidable sous son aspect de Dom Juan, toujours prêt à tout pour ses amis, il a rejeté sa famille qui était pour Voldemort, j'ai découvert en Siruis, un grand frère, j'en étais même étonnée que notre relation prenne ses aspects quand on voit que les années suivants, il ne pouvait pas me voir car je refusais de sortir avec James, mais maintenant je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvée un frère. Ensuite, il y a Remus Lupin, mystérieux mais beau garçon, cheveux châtains clairs et je crois que c'est yeux sont dorés, ce qui est spécial mais pas tant que ça quand on connaît sa condition. J'ai découvert pendant ma seconde année que Remus était un Loup-Garou, quand je l'ai sue, je lui en est tout de suite parler et dire qu'il croyait que je ne voulais plus lui addresser la parole, il a été assez surpris. Malgrès ce fait, Remus est la personne la plus gentille que je connaîsse, c'est d'ailleurs le plus sérieux de la bande et j'aime bien discuter avec lui devant la cheminée. Et en dernier, il y a Peter Pettigrow, un garçon pas très futé, un peu empoté, le plus moche de la bande, ce qui est normal, je dois dire, en plus il ne m'inspire pas confiance, toujours à manger ou à dormir mais en plus, il lance des regards comme si il avait peur de tout. Pas trop de relation avec lui. Donc vous avez ma description des Marraudeurs, j'espère que vous êtes contentes car sa m'a prit du temps.

Après cette parenthèse, je remarque que je regarde toujours Potter et oui je ne suis toujours pas décidé à l'appeler James, et je vois que Remus l'a remarqué vu son sourire en coin et à mon grand drame, je vois aussi que Siruis l'a remarqué. Je suis foutue pourtant je ne fais qu'une constatation. Je continue a manger puis je sens que quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi, je relève ma tête et je vois Alice, qui est d'ailleurs ma seule amie dans ce lycée, de nature douce et calme, blonde et jolie, voici ma meilleure amie en couple avec Frank Longdubat. Ils sont ensemble depuis bientôt 1 ans et ils sont vraiment mignons ensemble, quelque part je les envies. Alice commence à se servir puis après comme à me parler, c'est toujours comme ça avec elle, elle se sert puis elle me parle. On papote calmement puis on remonte dans notre dortoir pour se faire une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard comme on est Samedi. Que vais-je faire? Rester dans ma chambre ou aller au bal?

**0o0o0o0o**

_C'est comme ceci que l'introduction de ma mini-fic (qui comportera 3-4 chapitres), j'espère que je vous ai donné l'eau à la bouche x) A Dimanche prochain ;)_


	2. Chapter 1

**0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 1**

**C'est si important que ça un bal?**

Après m'être habillée chaudement pour la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, je descendis pratiquement en courant les escaliers et couloirs de Poudlard pour mieux profiter de dehors, malgrès que je sentais qu'à cause d'Alice, je ferais les magasins. Pas que je n'aime pas faire du shopping, c'est que, comment dire ? Sans Alice, le shopping est une corvée alors qu'avec elle, je m'amuse comme une folle sans pour autant m'acheter des tonnes de trucs. Donc je soupirais, un peu de répit faut dire, en sentais le bras d'Alice qui s'enroulait autour du mien et qui me tirait en direction de Pré-Au-Lard, avec Alive qui babillait sur les tonnes de robes qu'on pourraient s'amusées à essayer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice et moi, entrons dans un magasin caché dans un coin de la rue mais d'après Alicee, ce magasin promettait. Sans mettre la parole en doute de mon amie, je me précipitais d'un pas lent vers le rayon soirée où Alice avait déja commencée à faire une pile de robe sur son bras. Tandis, que je regardais les robes et autres sans plus que cela, j'étais toujours à m'interroger, si oui ou non, j'irais au bal. Alice disait que ce serait un moyen pour moi de trouver un petit copain, je soupirai à ce constat. Elle cherchait desespérement un garçon pour moi, mais à chaque fois, il y avait un soucis avec le garçon qu'elle m'avait dénichée. Pas que j'en veuille à Alice, mais elle n'est pas ma mère et puis les garçons peuvent attendre un peu, non ?

Pendant que je perdais dans mes reflexions, Alice m'appela vers les cabines d'essayages. Donc je me précipitait vers elle et la découvrit belle comme tout. Elle portait une longue robe noire qui la moulait mais sans plus, sa robe était fendue à partir du haut du genoux jusqu'en bas. Cela donner un très jolie effet. Alice avait toujours le chic pour se trouver des affaires belles et vite alors que moi, je galèrais. Elle se rechangea puis je l'aidai à reposer toutes les autres robes qu'elle avait prises sans les essayer. Bizarrement, dans le lot, une robe me plût assez, je la pris donc, sans prendre la peine de l'essayer car je ne voulais pas passer des heures dans ce magasin. Je payais la robe et la caisière, qui était aussi la créatrice & directrice de cette boutique, me dit que la robe était faite pour moi. Je la remarciais gentillement puis sortit.

Ensuite avec Alice, on se dirigea vers les Trois Balais pour retrouver son petit Franck chéri mais aussi les Maraudeurs. A peine entrais-je dans le batiment, que Sirius me criait de me dépêcher et de venir m'installer. Je soupirais de dépit devant cet énergumène. A peine me suis-je assis à côté de Sirius, qu'une chope de Bièrre-au-beurre était devant moi. Je bus une grogée doucement, puis je levais les yeux et je remarquais que tous, Sirius, Remus & James me fixaient à part Alice et Franck qui étaient dans leur petit monde. J'eue une petite pensée en me demandant où se trouvait Peter.

- Quoi? grognais-je.

Alice se détacha de son petit ami, bus un peu de sa chope à elle aussi puis regarda les garçons avant de se tourner vers moi, comme au ralenti.

- Raconte nous tout voyons, s'exclama Alice bruyamment en me faisant sursauter. Va-tu au bal? Qui sera ton cavalier? Quelle sera ta robe? Surtout que je trouve ça indigne que tu ne me l'est pas montrée, finit Alice en essayant de voir à travers le sac où se touvait ma robe.

- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire, Alice ? Cette robe je l'ai prise comme ça et puis tu l'a découvrira ce soir, enfin si je me décide à aller au bal, soupirais-je doucement à la fin de ma phrase.

- Tu ne comptait pas à aller au bal, Lys ? me demandant Remus suspitieux puis je remarqua que Sirius regarder James avec insistance.

- Je sais pas trop, soupirais-je encore une fois. Peut-être enfin on verra mon humeur.

Je finis ma chope de bièrre-au-beurre brusquement puis me levais et sortais du pub sans un regard vers mes amis. Alors que je remontais la rue de Pré-Au-Lard en direction du château, quelqu'un surgit à mes côtés. Surprise, je me rendis compte que c'était James, qui me fit un sourire timide après avoir remarquer mon sursaut.

- Tu m'a l'air bien songeuse, Lily, me dit James.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui avant de répondre.

- Hm, pas plus que d'habitude, lui répondis-je.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu hésite encore à aller au bal? me demanda James.

C'est moi ou James est plutôt curieux mais je décidais tout de même de lui répondre.

- Je sais pas trop exactement, ce bal-ci me rend nostalgique, car c'est le dernier, enfin pour nous, cela signifie la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard et je ne veux pas, finis-je par murmuré pas sur que James est entendu la fin de ma phrase.

Soudain, je sentis un doigt qui me remontais mon menton puis je rencontrais une mare de chocolat brillant, les yeux de James. Pourquoi sentis-je mes jambes tramblaient ? Qu'est-ce cette sensation dans mon ventre ? Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, j'ai envie de pleurer ? Puis plus rien, un sentiment de sécurité m'enveloppa et je m'aperçue que j'étais contre le torse de James, ses bras autour de moi, me caressant doucement dans mon dos pour m'apaiser. Signe qu'il avait vu mon état. Puis je me détachai de lui à regret et plantai mes yeux dans ses yeux qui étaient extrémement brillant. Puis avant que je ne pus dire quoique ce soit, James pris ma main, la baisa et toujours en gardant ma main dans la sienne, me força à continuer de remonter l'allée. C'est donc main dans la main, qu'on arrivait ensemble au château puis à la salle commune. Il me regarda encore un instant avant de détacher sa main de la mienne, puis il m'embrassa délicatement ma joue.

- Je t'attends à 20 heures dans la salle commune, dit-il avant de monter dans son dortoir.

Ce fus ces dernières paroles avant que je ne remonte moi-même mon dortoir, un peu ébêté. James Potter, venait-il de m'inviter au bal ?

__

**0o0o0o0o**

__

Je sais, je n'est pas décrit la robe de Lily mais c'est fait exprès. Vous pensez que la robe serez comment ? J'aimerais bien connaître votre avis x) Vous voulez toujours connaître la suite ? Ouf, ça veut dire, que je ne vous est pas fait fuir à toute vitesse & que l'histoire vous plaît un mininum ^^ A Dimanche prochain ;) Ps: je remercie partiuièrement Silvermirror Lily =D


End file.
